User blog:SuperBearNeo X/Pokemon 2-As are WAY above baseline
Summary As many of you are aware, this wikia rates The Creation Trio as 2-A (Multiverse Level+). However today I'm going to show you why they don't just clock in at baseline but their superiority to average baseline is much greater than one could ever imagine. Let me just say right off the back that The Creation Trio are definitely infinitely above baseline but it doesn't stop there and as this post will show, It gets insanely more higher than just an infinity greater relative to 2-A tier. Before I start explaining how much above baseline that The Creation Trio are, we must understand their feats and how they scale to The Multiverse (Yes, I know, it's kinda unnessary, but it's required so people don't have to go looking for why The Creation Trio are the level they are and to keep things all in one place) Why The Creation Trio are 2-A To Begin With This is the Original Story, which details exactly how Pokemon was created, including it's entire cosmology. This also gives us an insight on how The Creation Trio actually created all of existence. Essentially Arceus created the fundamental concepts and laws that govern everything (Creating Palkia, Dialga and Giratina, who embody these retrospective concepts) and the Creation Trio themselves created the actual structure itself, including the multiverse and many other things contained within Pokemon's vast reality. Since Pokemon has an infinte number of realities due to an infinitely linking chain of universes and running on Multiverse Theory (I'll make another blog on that later, although how it's 2-A is explained on their respective profiles), this comes out to be 'Multiverse Level+ '(or '''2-A '''for those who prefer the number tiering instead). There are a shitton more feats that exist and prove they are 2-A, but this section is only explaining why they are that level to begin with. Now we get to why we are actually here....Just how far above baseline are The Creation Trio with their powers How Far Above Baseline Are The Creation Trio In Pokemon, one metafictional detail we have is the existence of Link Cables. In Pokemon, they are treated as means of players being able to physically interact with other players across games. Link Cables have always been a thing since the beginning of the series however OmegaRuby and AlphaSapphire essentially expanded on their existence and ultimately proved it as well. Now what this means is, every game of Pokemon is essentially it's own cosmology and should be relatively the same size as one another. What this means is that each game has it's own copy of Pokemon's Cosmology (aka an infinite multiverse). It should be noted that Arceus and The Creation Trio created absolutely everything in Pokemon and without them, nothing would exist, so they scale to this. That knowledge alone puts the number at 293+ million times above baseline 2-A (Except those 293+ times are infinity increases, as each game sold is it's own cosmology and thus contains it's own infinite multiverse). The notion that games possess their own cosmology of Pokemon also stems from the fact that even traveling across dimensions and space-time is still contained within a game and crossing them doesn't cross over into another game. So this again suggests that Link Cables are the only methods of traveling to another game and also means that each game has it's own multiverse and collection of universes. Each of those have multiple timelines from the past or future, which have been confirmed to exist when time travelling with Celebi, who has gone to the past quite often (as well as the future), and is said to come from the future.. Plus, future tech is talked about quite frequently in that July lore drop. We also have to consider the fact that Extralink also proves the fact Link Cables exist and that traveling across link cables exists in universe. Basically, the number they are above baseline is so big, I can't even really put into words, as it's genuinely that big Conclusions Arceus and The Creation Trio vastly exceed Baseline 2-A and are in fact, so superior to regular 2-A, that the number itself cannot even be countable. Likely the degree to which they surpass baseline 2-A is innulmberable and undefinitable by any countable or known value. This basically means, that through AP alone, Arceus can essentially oneshot your average 2-A several times over and without much effort either due to such superiority Category:Blog posts Category:Pokémon Category:Nintendo